Etre un Todoroki
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil de OS sur les membres de la famille Todoroki] Parce que les ambitions démesurées d'Endeavor avaient tout gâché, il ne restait, désormais, plus grand-chose de cette famille qui se brisait encore un peu plus chaque année.
1. Un monde sans valeur

Ce recueil regroupera des OS parlant de la famille Todoroki ou, en tous cas, d'un de ses membres et réalisés lors des nuits du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Bien évidemment, My Hero Academia appartient entièrement à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Dans ce recueil, Dabi (Crématorium dans la version française) est le fils d'Endeavor. Je sais bien que jusqu'ici, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Il n'y a rien qui permet d'affirmer avec certitude cette filiation. Mais je dois avouer que c'est ma théorie préférée sur ce manga.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Thème : valeur

 **Un monde sans valeur**

Il la haïssait, cette société où les héros débitaient des mensonges, où tout le monde voulait lui imposer des valeurs auxquelles il ne croyait plus. Ils étaient hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les héros, bien sûr, mais aussi les civils, et même les vilains. Ce monde n'était plus qu'un ramassis de personnes qui possédaient des super-pouvoirs, mais qui ne savaient pas comment les utiliser. Tous ces alters avaient sûrement des tas d'avantages, mais les bien-pensants s'étaient dépêché de cadenasser leur utilisation. Seuls les héros pouvaient s'en servir librement. Eux, ils ne devaient jamais rendre de compte à personne. Tant qu'ils avaient des fans et qu'ils arrêtaient des méchants, personne ne voyait où était le problème.

Dabi vomissait vraiment ce monde. Ce monde où un homme qui frappait sa femme et négligeait ses enfants pouvait se hisser sans peine au deuxième rang des héros. Un monde où lui-même était considéré comme un délinquant parce qu'il avait commis quelques vols sans violence. Toutes ces valeurs-là lui étaient bien étrangères.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il errait sans but depuis des années dans les ruelles lugubres de cette ville. Comment trouver un objectif quand tout lui paraissait si dénué de sens. Il n'avait pas de diplôme, pas de travail et pas de toit sur la tête. C'étaient les conséquences d'un acte irréfléchi qu'il ne regrettait pourtant pas du tout. S'enfuir de chez son père avait été la meilleure décision qu'il n'ait prise de toute sa vie. C'était la seule aussi. Parce qu'en dehors de ça, il n'avait fait que se trainer d'un point à un autre toute au long de ses vingt ans d'existence...

Son père avait raison, il était trop passif. Dabi n'avait pas hérité de son feu ardent, ce qui était plutôt ironique au vu de son alter. Mais peut-être que, dans le fond, il aimait se complaire dans l'image que son père avait de lui : un bon à rien. Au moins, c'était facile, personne n'attendait rien de lui. Aucune déception à l'horizon, encore moins la sienne. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ? Il n'allait pas révolutionner le monde à lui tout seul. A vrai dire, cette pensée le fatiguait d'avance et il se sentait pas si mal que ça dans sa vie misérable de reclus. Il survivait en tout cas.

Mais ce monde était trop hypocrite pour que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte. Quand Dabi découvrit l'existence de Stain, il en fut tout de suite fasciné. Tous ces héros agressés ou tués... C'était jouissif. Cet homme... Cet homme avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. Il avait agi. Dabi eut un peu honte de lui-même en se comparant à lui. Mais qu'importe. Au moins quelqu'un faisait le travail pour lui. Il se mit alors à suivre ses exploits dans tous les journaux sur lesquels il pouvait mettre la main. Stain... Ce nom n'était pas prêt de sortir de sa tête. Il allait enfin révolutionner ce monde, Dabi en était convaincu.

Et pourtant... A peine quelques mois plus tard, Dabi apprit son arrestation. Ce n'était pas possible. Stain ne pouvait pas être stoppé. Il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir ! Mais le pire n'était pas là... Non, le pire, c'était qu'il avait été arrêté par Endeavor. Cette nouvelle fut comme une douche froide pour Dabi. Son père, c'était son propre père qui l'avait arrêté. Un élan de fureur s'empara alors de Dabi. Ce n'était pas juste ! Et tous ces éloges que cette ordure recevait pour avoir mis fin à cette menace... Non, il ne les méritait pas ! Endeavor n'avait pas le droit de briller ! Il ne devait pas être mis en avant comme ça ! Mais, même si le peuple n'était pas dupe sur son caractère, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le considérer comme un héros à part entière. Cette réaction ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Dabi. Alors quoi ? Un héros avait le droit d'être méchant, tant qu'il arrêtait des êtres encore plus méchants et dangereux que lui ? Certainement pas ! Endeavor n'était pas un héros. Il n'était qu'un imposteur. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Dabi se devait de faire quelque chose.

Alors peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de ne plus être aussi passif. Il fallait poursuivre le combat de Stain. L'alliance des super-vilains avait besoin de lui. Dabi avait besoin d'eux. Cette vie... sa vie... Il était peut-être temps qu'il en fasse quelque chose. Stain lui avait montré la voie, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y engouffrer.

Alors, il rejoignit l'alliance. Sans réelle hésitation. Alors que, dans le fond, il était loin d'être dupe. Ce Shigaraki n'avait pas la même idéologie que Stain, il se servait juste de son nom pour sa propre cause. Ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'au final, Dabi, aussi, se servait juste de Shigaraki pour atteindre son but ultime. Suivre enfin ses propres valeurs et débarrasser ce monde d'Endeavor... Aujourd'hui, grâce à Stain et aux autres vilains qui s'étaient joints à Shigaraki, ça ne lui semblait plus aussi impossible qu'auparavant... Il avait enfin une motivation qui en valait la peine et il ne comptait pas la lâcher...


	2. Tu n'es plus là

Thème : paratonnerre

 **Tu n'es plus là**

Shoto n'avait jamais aimé la foudre. Etait-ce à cause du bruit, de la lumière ou des dégâts qu'elle pouvait provoquer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la foudre l'avait toujours terrifié. Et ce n'était pas la réaction de son père qui l'avait rassuré. Ce dernier s'était tout simplement moqué de lui quand il l'avait appris, le rabaissant méchamment. __Comment pourrait-il devenir le numéro un des héros s'il avait peur d'un simple orage ?__ C'était la phrase qu'il ne cessait de lui rabâcher avant de lui conseiller froidement d'arrêter de faire le bébé. Heureusement, sa mère était là. Lors de chaque orage, elle venait le rassurer dans sa chambre, le berçant et lui promettant de le protéger de ses peurs.

Puis, les années avaient passé et Shoto s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait d'autre forme d'orages, bien plus dangereux que ceux qui déchiraient le ciel. Les foudres de son père avaient complètement éclipsé ses autres peurs. Il ne craignait plus le mauvais temps désormais, il craignait son propre père. Mais sa mère était toujours là. Elle continuait de le rassurer le soir dans sa chambre, tout en le berçant et en lui promettant qu'elle le protègerait. Shoto avait cru en chacun de ses mots. A tort.

Parce que l'orage, qui menaçait leur famille depuis bien longtemps, avait fini par éclater. Sa mère avait lâché prise. Elle avait sombré dans une douce folie et s'en était prise à Shoto. Alors qu'elle était censée le protéger... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non, tout ça, c'était à cause de son père. Shoto le haïssait pour ça. Il détestait tout de lui. Mais plus que tout, il se détestait lui-même pour lui ressembler autant, pour avoir fait du mal à sa mère sans s'en rendre compte. Shoto se sentait tellement responsable de l'état de sa mère. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à elle. Ils auraient dû tous faire plus attention à elle.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait plus le rassurer, ni le bercer et encore moins lui faire des promesses. Ce fut en son absence que Shoto se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle avait réellement fait pour lui, pour tous ses enfants. Elle avait sans cesse tenté de détourner l'attention de leur père sur elle. Elle avait voulu les protéger de ses colères, de ses ambitions démesurées, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle l'avait fait en attirant sur elle les foudres d'Endeavor. Mais elle n'était plus là désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de multiplier les entrainements de Shoto sans faire attention à son état, elle ne pouvait plus compenser la négligence que subissaient ses autres enfants.

Sa mère était partie, mais l'orage, lui, n'avait plus jamais quitté la demeure familiale.


	3. Ce vide qu'ils ont laissé

Thème : Table

 **Ce vide qu'ils ont laissé**

Fuyumi s'installa à la grande table de la salle à manger. Ce soir, elle était seule. Comme à peu près tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Elle pourrait prendre son repas dans la cuisine ou même dans sa chambre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Comme poussée par un besoin maladif de faire comme si tout allait bien, elle prit la même place que lui avaient attribuée ses parents il y a bien des années. Sa main droite caressa alors distraitement le bois de la table. Ce simple meuble était devenu un symbole pour elle, le symbole d'une famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient mangé tous ensemble, comme une véritable famille. Cela faisait sans doute plus de dix ans. A l'époque, elle était naïve, pleine d'espoir. Même si elle pouvait ressentir les tensions, elle ne les comprenait pas vraiment et pensait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Dieu qu'elle avait eu tort.

Cette image de la famille réunie à cette table autour d'un bon repas, se racontant mutuellement leur journée, n'avait jamais existé que dans sa tête. Ils étaient censés être six, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Son père n'était pas là. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Endeavor était connu pour son travail excessif. Il n'avait jamais eu en tête qu'un seul objectif : dépasser All Might. Sa famille n'était qu'un outil à ses yeux pour le réaliser. Alors Fuyumi était bien stupide d'espérer encore qu'il puisse passer la porte pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, que pourraient-ils bien se dire ? Son père n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour le nouveau travail de Fuyumi. Cette dernière ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Etait-il exaspéré qu'elle soit encore à la maison ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle parte, maintenant qu'elle avait un boulot stable ? Ou, en tant que partisan du traditionalisme, lui laissait-il le temps qu'elle se trouve un mari avant de quitter le nid familial ? Fuyumi n'en savait rien. Parce que son père ne lui parlait jamais...

Sa mère n'était pas là. Mais comment Fuyumi pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si c'était un choix de sa part. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était enfermée dans un hôpital. Au fond, Fuyumi lui en voulait quand même un peu. Parce qu'elle aurait dû être assez forte pour tenir le coup, pour protéger ses enfants. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait ça, Fuyumi s'en voulait immédiatement. Ce n'était pas de la faute de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher d'avoir craqué. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu...

Son frère ainé n'était pas là. Il était parti juste après avoir terminé ses années de lycée. Il avait choisi une université loin d'ici et s'en était allé sans un regard derrière lui. Fuyumi avait encore parfois de ses nouvelles. Il allait bien, il était devenu médecin. Fuyumi était fier de lui. Il était un héros à sa manière. Et il s'était libéré du poids de cette famille. Il allait même bientôt se marier. Sa soeur était contente pour lui. Enfin, à moitié. Elle sentait bien qu'elle faisait, désormais, partie d'un passé que son frère ne voulait plus revivre. Petit à petit, il prenait ses distances avec elle pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle famille...

Son frère cadet n'était pas là. Et c'était bien pour lui que Fuyumi s'inquiétait le plus. Il avait disparu avant ses dix-huit ans, ne terminant même pas ses études. Il avait eu une terrible dispute avec leur père, avant de s'enfuir pendant la nuit. Fuyumi ne l'avait plus revenu depuis, ni même entendu parler de lui. Et c'était horrible. Toutes ces années sans nouvelle... Il pourrait être dans un sale état, il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, il pourrait... être mort... Elle n'en saurait jamais rien... Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très égoïste...

Shoto n'était pas là. Il était trop occupé par ses études à UA, trop occupé à fuir cette maison surtout. Lui et sa soeur n'étaient pas très proches, malgré la volonté de Fuyumi de rattraper le temps perdu, tout ce temps où leur père l'avait maintenue à l'écart de crainte qu'elle ne déconcentre Shoto dans son apprentissage. Fuyumi l'aimait tellement pourtant. Shoto était son espoir, sa raison de croire encore en cette famille. Et c'était pour lui qu'elle restait encore là. Pour le protéger, pour se racheter de toutes ces années où leur père lui avait fait du mal et où elle était restée simple spectatrice.

Leur père. C'était bien lui la raison de tous leurs maux. C'était lui qui avait rendu folle leur mère en la violentant sans cesse. C'était lui qui avait poussé son premier fils à étudier si loin d'ici. C'était à cause de lui que son second fils avait fugué. C'était de sa faute si son troisième fils était si froid envers tout le monde. Et pourtant... Pourtant, Fuyumi n'arrivait pas à le détester. Parce qu'il restait son père... Et qu'elle ne désespérait toujours pas de le voir réaliser ses erreurs. Lui seul pouvait tout arranger. Et peut-être... peut-être que s'il prenait conscience de tout ça, ils pourraient un jour se retrouver tout ensemble, autour de cette table, comme une vraie famille.

Fuyumi afficha un sourire triste. Oui, décidément, elle était toujours aussi naïve...


	4. Souvenirs

Cet OS a été réalisé lors des 24h du FoF.

Le thème: Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse.

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet hôpital psychiatrique ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Les jours défilaient comme s'ils n'avaient aucune emprise sur elle, la laissant juste... démunie. Cet endroit était censé la reconstruire. Censé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Non, elle se sentait plutôt... seule, inquiète et confuse. Ses enfants. Ses précieux enfants lui avaient été arrachés de force. Et pourtant, une part d'elle était soulagée qu'Enji ait pris cette décision. En ce moment même, elle savait qu'elle était encore plus dangereuse que lui. Mon dieu, c'était bel et bien elle qui avait jeté de l'eau chaude sur le visage de Shoto. Jamais Enji n'aurait fait ça... Jamais... Cette vérité la rendait malade, encore plus malade que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pourrait-elle seulement guérir un jour ? Pourrait-elle revoir ses enfants ? Ces dernières années, elle avait développé une telle peur maladive envers son propre mari que jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une autre source d'inquiétudes puisse la ronger encore plus. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée. Arriverait-elle à continuer à vivre si Enji ou ses médecins refusaient que ses enfants viennent la voir ? Ou pire... si ses enfants eux-mêmes ne voulaient plus la voir ? Non... Elle ne voulait pas y penser... Elle ne pouvait pas...

La peur lui enserrait les entrailles, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient toujours dans ces moments-là alors qu'elle sentait son esprit se troubler. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter... Cette crainte immense l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de les perdre tous les quatre. Plus jamais leur relation ne serait comme avant. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se tenir face à eux sans ressentir de honte... Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse les revoir...

La peur. C'était pour elle une émotion terriblement dangereuse qui lui avait déjà fait perdre pied une première fois. Et il était hors de question pour elle que ça se reproduise. Alors, malgré la terreur qui semblait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que les semaines défilaient et que ses enfants ne se montraient toujours pas, elle continuait de se battre contre elle-même. Peut-être que de cette façon, ils seraient autorisés à venir... au moins rien qu'une seconde... C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Et, pour tenir le coup, elle se raccrochait aux souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait de ses enfants. Parce que ses souvenirs, c'était désormais tout ce qui lui restait. C'était ce qui la sauvait de la folie totale, c'était ce qui la maintenait en vie. Chaque jour qui passait, elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, les faisant se retourner dans sa tête encore et encore. Et, à force, elle en connaissait chaque détail, chaque recoin. Elle revoyait sans peine ses quatre enfants, comme s'ils étaient juste en face d'elle... Elle se souvenait de tellement de choses...

Elle se souvenait de son ainé qui l'aidait à faire à manger. Il était beaucoup trop maladroit, mais il faisait de son mieux. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard discret pour s'assurer qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreur. Elle lui souriait alors avec douceur pour le rassurer. Dieu, Enji avait complètement détruit la confiance de ce garçon. Rattraper les dégâts allait être dur, mais à cette époque, elle y croyait encore.

Elle se souvenait de sa fille qui venait la rejoindre dans sa chambre le weekend, quand son père était parti, pour venir lui raconter en détails sa semaine à l'école. Lors de leur toute dernière conversation, sa fille lui avait d'ailleurs parlé de sa maitresse qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et de son envie d'être à son tour enseignante quand elle serait plus grande. Une envie saine, si éloignée des aspirations démesurées qu'Enji avait pour lui-même et pour Shoto.

Elle se souvenait de son deuxième fils qui lui lançait un sourire espiègle après lui avoir raconté une énième blague. Il était plein de vie, joyeux. Même si son père ne faisait jamais attention à lui, il continuait à vivre comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une façade, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait de cette façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse en voyant qu'Enji ne l'avait pas détruit.

Elle se souvenait de son dernier enfant qui regardait All Might à la télévision avec un émerveillement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais aimé les héros et ne voulait pas en devenir un. Mais après avoir vu All Might en action, il avait changé d'avis. Et son regard pétillant... Elle avait retrouvé de l'espoir en le voyant. Shoto arriverait peut-être à avoir une belle vie, malgré les agissements d'Enji. Peut-être arriverait-il à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts...

Tous ses souvenirs étaient beaux, étaient précieux. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient dangereux. Presque aussi dangereux que sa peur. Parce que, même s'ils l'aidaient à tenir le coup dans cet endroit lugubre, ça l'enfermait également dans un passé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revivre. Et ça la blessait tellement. Ça la blessait de savoir qu'elle manquait tant d'autres moments avec eux. Et inexorablement, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Ses enfants allaient-ils bien ? Avaient-ils réussi à ne pas succomber à l'emprise d'Enji maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls avec lui ? Son ainé manquait-il toujours de confiance en lui? Sa fille voulait-elle toujours être enseignante ? Son deuxième fils souriait-il toujours autant ? Et Shoto... Shoto l'aimait-il après son acte de folie... ?

Oh oui, ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de replonger encore et encore dans ses souvenirs. Parce que ça la protégeait de la peur qui la menaçait chaque fois un peu plus de l'engloutir totalement, mais surtout parce que c'était sa seule manière de garder ses enfants près d'elle...


	5. Visions différentes

Thème: cent (contrainte supplémentaire: faire des drabbles ou des suites de drabbles de 100 mots)

Attention spoil ! Cet OS mentionne des éléments provenant des chapitres 189 et 190 !

 **Visions différentes**

Il y a bien cent faits que Fuyumi pourrait reprocher à son père. Ses absences, sa négligence, sa violence, ... Pourtant, quand elle le voit combattre ce monstre, quand elle le voit se faire toucher en plein visage, elle ressent juste de la peur. La peur de perdre son père. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il a fait, elle l'aime. Elle ne veut pas ressentir de la rancoeur envers lui, encore moins maintenant alors qu'il veut tant changer. Elle, elle veut juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle est prête à tout lui pardonner. Non, elle lui a déjà pardonné.

* * *

Il y a bien cent blâmes que Natsuo aimerait pouvoir adresser à son père. La colère lui brûle bien trop souvent la langue lorsqu'il pense à lui. Cette colère ne le quitte plus, même quand il voit son père être en difficulté dans son combat. Il y a trop de haine accumulée en lui pour qu'il puisse passer au-dessus. Il ne veut pas que son père meure, bien sûr, mais il ne veut pas non plus qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Il y a longtemps qu'il a fait le deuil de cette relation. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aime croire...

* * *

Il y a bien cent choses que Shoto déteste chez son père. Il ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il a espéré que ce dernier disparaisse de sa vie. Shoto a toujours été persuadé que ça réglerait tous ses problèmes, tous les problèmes de sa mère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit son père sur cet écran de télévision, lorsqu'il le voit tomber, quelque chose se brise en lui. Il ne le comprend pas, il ne voit même pas comment l'interpréter. Il ne sait qu'une seule chose, au-delà du monstre, son père est un humain... un humain qui peut mourir...

* * *

Il y a bien cent raisons qui poussent Dabi à sortir de sa cachette pour s'en prendre à son père. Ça fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Une rage sans nom s'empare aussitôt de lui. Il aimerait le finir ici. C'est tout ce que ce faux héros mérite. Dabi voudrait mettre à terme à son existence devant les caméras qui ne rateraient rien de la scène. Dabi sourit à cette pensée alors qu'une douce folie enveloppe son esprit. Le feu commence à lui lécher la main. Si seulement il pouvait réduire en cendres Endeavor. Ce serait tellement ironique...


	6. Comme un papillon

Thème : Papillon

 **Comme un papillon**

 _« Le bonheur est comme un papillon : il vole sans jamais regarder en arrière »_ Robert Lalonde

Fuyumi observait distraitement son frère par dessus ses lunettes. Natsuo était en train de raconter sa journée tout en parlant beaucoup trop fort, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de son entrain. Ils étaient dans un petit café, ayant réussi à trouver un peu de temps libre, entre le travail de Fuyumi et les cours de Natsuo, pour boire un verre ensemble.

Fuyumi était contente de le revoir. Depuis que son jeune frère était parti à l'université, elle le voyait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une surprise, même si ça la rendait quand même triste. Natsuo était comme ça après tout. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait couru loin de cette maison, loin de leur père. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour autant et il continuait à aller voir leur mère... Mais c'était différent désormais. Il avait une nouvelle vie...

Depuis quelques semaines, Natsuo avait une copine. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, c'était normal, mais ça rendait malgré tout Fuyumi jalouse. C'était surement une bonne personne, mais elle lui volait quand même son temps précieux avec son frère. Surtout que Natsuo refusait de revenir à la maison quand leur père était présent, ce qui réduisait encore leur temps ensemble.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Fuyumi avait bien compris que ses envies n'étaient pas ce qui comptait le plus. Non, elle devait veiller sur sa famille. Son père était trop absent pour le faire. Sa mère n'en avait pas eu la force. Quant à Touya... Son frère ainé avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle, Fuyumi s'était toujours sentie obligée de prendre soin de lui également. Mais elle l'avait fait de bon coeur, c'était dans sa nature.

Alors oui, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle s'occupait de tout le monde, mais personne ne s'occupait réellement d'elle. C'était comme ça. Elle avait fait son deuil là-dessus depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, elle restait la maman de tout le monde. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux, elle prenait soin d'eux. Et pourtant, ça lui pesait de plus en plus...

Elle écoutait désormais Natsuo parler de sa petite-amie, en souriant légèrement, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle aussi aimerait bien se trouver un petit-ami. Pourtant, elle restait coincée dans sa maison d'enfance, entourée de tous ses fantômes. Dieu qu'elle enviait Natsuo. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle aimerait beaucoup être comme lui.

Natsuo était un papillon. C'était toujours de cette manière-là qu'elle l'avait vu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, malgré ses souffrances, il n'avait jamais cessé de s'épanouir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Libre et léger, il avait très vite laissé derrière lui son passé traumatisant pour devenir un beau jeune homme que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Bien sûr, Fuyumi savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, mais Natsuo était un vrai roc. Il était fort, et, parfois, c'était bien ce qui faisait peur à Fuyumi.

 _Le bonheur est comme un papillon : il vole sans jamais regarder en arrière._

Fuyumi était tombée sur cette phrase un peu par hasard, alors qu'elle se renseignait sur internet. Elle avait alors directement pensé à Natsuo. Chaque jour qui passait ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Natsuo volait sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Leur père l'avait négligé. C'était à peine s'il l'avait regardé ces derniers années. Quand avait-il seulement adressé la parole à Natsuo ? Fuyumi ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ça devait être une douleur terrible. Pourtant, Natsuo ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il avait continué à avancer. C'était lui qui les entrainait toujours - Fuyumi et Touya - dans ses jeux en tout genre. C'était grâce à lui que l'enfance de Fuyumi avait été colorée malgré tout. Parce que Natsuo riait toujours, comme si ce qui se passait avec leur père ne le touchait pas. Il volait tout simplement...

Leur mère avait fini par craquer. Elle avait perdu l'esprit et avait blessé leur jeune frère. Elle avait été alors enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le monde de Fuyumi s'était écroulé à ce moment-là, mais Natsuo... Natsuo n'avait pas pleuré. Pas devant elle en tout cas. Il n'avait cessé de lui sourire. Natsuo avait continué de propager sa bonne humeur dans cette maison de plus en plus sombre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sans doute que c'était sa façon à lui de garder pied. Il volait toujours...

Après cette douloureuse épreuve, Fuyumi pensait qu'elle avait vécu le pire, mais elle avait eu tort. Quelques années après, son frère ainé, son cher Touya, avait eu un horrible accident. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement. Elle savait juste que son père était présent. Ils s'étaient disputé, Touya avait perdu le contrôle de son alter et ça avait dégénéré. Touya avait été emmené à l'hôpital et il n'était jamais revenu. Il s'était enfui... Il avait tout quitté. Fuyumi avait essayé de le retrouver, mais sans résultat. La perte de son frère, surtout dans ces circonstances, l'avait anéantie. Elle aurait cru que Natsuo se serait effondré avec elle. Pourtant, son frère était resté droit. Il était empli de colère, il n'oublierait pas, il ne pardonnerait jamais, mais il avait quand même persisté à voler. Encore et toujours. Il ne lâchait rien.

Oui, Fuyumi pouvait encore le voir maintenant, alors que son frère souriait bêtement en racontant comment il avait finalement osé aborder sa petit-amie... Natsuo était comme un papillon. Il volait sans regarder en arrière. Et même quand leur père avait finalement tenté une approche, Natsuo avait continué à voler loin de lui. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Personne ne pourrait arrêter son vol. Et ça lui faisait peur. Oui, Fuyumi était terrifiée à l'idée que Natsuo finisse par s'envoler pour de bon en la laissant derrière lui... Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier pour ça malgré tout. Parce que elle, elle resterait toujours au sol...


	7. Le même sang

Thème : Veine

 **Le même sang**

L'odeur d'humidité frappa Enji dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, ça faisait des années que plus personne n'était venu ici. Il n'y avait pas d'interdiction pourtant, c'était juste plus facile d'ignorer cette chambre. Enji se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre pour permettre à l'air frais de la nuit de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Ses yeux trainèrent ensuite au travers de la pièce. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus impersonnel. Un simple futon sur le sol et un bureau vide et poussiéreux en face. On pourrait croire que ce n'était qu'une chambre d'amis peu utilisée.

Enji soupira, essayant de garder son calme. La colère envahissait ses veines. C'était un sentiment familier. Trop familier. Il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas mettre le feu à cette pièce. La rage grandissait en lui en même temps que les flammes qui lui léchaient le visage. Comment pourrait-il réagir autrement après avoir appris que son fils... ? Ses mains se resserrèrent douloureusement en poings. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être vrai !

Enji était un homme fier, ambition et agressif. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait et il avait tout fait pour l'atteindre. Etre le numéro un des héros, dépasser ce maudit All Might, c'était tout ce qui avait toujours compter pour lui. Il avait tout sacrifié pour ce but. Même sa femme, même ses enfants. Il avait tout misé sur Shoto. La chair de sa chair. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Shoto était sa plus belle création, sa plus belle réussite. Il était le parfait mélange entre ses deux parents. Shoto était tout ce qu'Enji avait toujours désiré. Un outil parfait pour battre All Might. Après tout, Shoto était une extension de lui-même. Si son fils parvenait à dépasser All Might, ce serait comme si lui-même l'avait fait. C'était du pareil au même.

Enji avait toujours vu sa famille comme un moyen d'atteindre son but. Ses trois autres enfants n'étant pas à la hauteur, il les avait simplement poussés sur le côté, comme on le ferait avec des pièces imparfaites. Il avait longtemps pensé que son plan était parfait. Il avait formé Shoto, il l'avait rendu meilleur. Il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son fils, ou plutôt l'héritage d'Endeavor, ne prenne la place de numéro un.

Mais à force d'être obsédé par cette idée, il en avait fini par oublier tout le reste. Il avait oublié que les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas que de simples marionnettes, que rien n'était immuable.

Le soir où All Might avait fini par chuter était l'un des pires pour Enji. Jamais il n'avait senti autant de colère et de désespoir en lui. Voir la silhouette squelettique d'All Might l'avait complètement achevé. Après toutes ces années d'acharnement, de déception, d'amertume, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que tout s'effondre. Ce soir-là, All Might avait livré son dernier combat. Et même s'il était toujours en vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour personne que sa carrière d'héros s'arrêtait là. Ce qui faisait d'Enji le nouveau numéro un...

Devenir le numéro un de cette manière... Non, ce n'était pas digne de lui ! Pas digne de tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour y arriver ! Cette "victoire" n'avait aucune saveur. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait pour détrôner All Might n'avait juste... servi à rien... Sa femme... Shoto... Tout ça pour rien... Ce constat avait été très difficile à avaler pour Endeavor. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de sa nouvelle position. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'étouffer. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui.

Les gens avaient peur, les gens avaient besoin d'un nouveau symbole, d'un héros fort et souriant pour les rassurer. Endeavor avait beau être fort, il ne pourrait jamais être un symbole comme All Might. Il ne voulait pas sourire, il ne voulait pas débiter des mots ridicules juste pour que la population se sente mieux. Il souhaitait juste faire son travail. Mais voilà, être numéro un impliquait des contraintes.

Alors, Enji avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour qu'Endeavor devienne un bon numéro un. Mais au plus le temps passait, au plus le poids de son passé lui pesait. Il avait toujours justifié ses mauvaises actions par rapport à son but. Pour lui, ça en valait la peine. Mais désormais... plus rien ne justifiait son comportement. Cette constatation l'avait encore plus rendu amer. Cependant, il ne comptait pas pour autant laisser passer sa chance. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait souhaité, mais il était tout de même numéro un. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de sa nouvelle position.

Seulement voilà, alors qu'il tentait de faire bonne figure, son passé lui était revenu en pleine face pas plus tard que ce matin. Il avait été appelé par Naomasa Tsukauchi, le détective qui travaillait sur l'affaire de la Ligue des Vilains. Si Enji s'était attendu à un simple rapport sur les activités de cette organisation criminelle, il était vraiment tombé de haut quand...

Le poings d'Enji frappa douloureusement le mur, le faisant s'effriter sous sa force. C'était impossible. Il refusait toujours d'accepter la vérité. Il avait élevé un héros et il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup de ce côté-là, alors c'était impossible... Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir un autre fils qui ait si mal tourné... Malgré tout, les preuves étaient là... Son fils... Son fils ainé...

Enji n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Il était faible, fragile et sans intérêt. Il avait été son premier essai et son pire échec. Jamais un enfant tel que lui aurait pu devenir un héros, encore moins de la trempe d'All Might. Malgré tout, tout comme Shoto, cet enfant avait le même sang que lui. Le sang d'Endeavor coulait donc également dans les veines d'un vilain...

Enji ferma les yeux un instant. Ce méchant – Dabi – ne pouvait pas être son fils... A cette pensée, il se sentit tellement en colère ! Cependant... ce n'était étrangement pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment même...

Endeavor savait pourtant que cette nouvelle n'avait pas d'importance. Dabi était un vilain, il avait tué des gens, il devait donc être arrêté. Sa place était très clairement en prison. Après tout, c'était uniquement de la responsabilité de Dabi s'il avait mal tourné. Mais Enji... Enji, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda à nouveau cette pièce qui était devenue sombre et terne. C'était la chambre de son fils ainé. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait fort attention à lui, Enji se souvenait de ses regards hésitants et de ses gestes maladroits pour essayer d'attirer son regard sur lui. Enji était un monstre. Il l'avait toujours froidement repoussé. Bien sûr qu'il était responsable de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il en avait fallu du temps, mais Enji avait fini par comprendre que Shoto n'était pas qu'un simple outil entre ses mains. Son fils n'était pas là pour combler ses propres faiblesses. Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait une autre leçon douloureuse, ses autres enfants avaient eu besoin de lui et il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Sauf qu'il était désormais trop tard pour demander pardon...

Seulement, il ne pouvait quand même pas fermer les yeux devant les actes de Dabi. Il savait qu'il n'avait que deux choix. Soit il agissait en tant que héros et il mettait un terme à la menace que ce méchant représentait, et ce même s'ils partageaient le même sang. Soit il agissait en tant que père et il tentait de ramener son fils à la raison...

Endeavor était en colère et voulait l'arrêter.

Enji était empli de culpabilité et voulait juste lui présenter des excuses.

Il ne savait pas encore quel côté allait l'emporter... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se sentait juste perdu. Il ne pouvait que contempler les dégâts que son comportement avait causés... Et ça faisait mal. Bien plus que tous les coups qu'il avait subi en tant que héros... Bien plus que l'humiliation de ne jamais réussir à dépasser All Might...

Alors que la vérité s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit, Enji ne pouvait que faire face à cette amère réalité. Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué en tant que héros, en tant que père, mais surtout en tant qu'être humain...


	8. Te protéger

Cet OS est un peu particulier, puisqu'il a été écrit pour un autre jeu d'écriture. Il s'agit du défi du générateur, organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia. Le but est d'écrire un texte sur deux personnages et un thème tirés au sort. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Comme je suis tombée quelques fois sur deux Todoroki, j'ai décidé de placer ces textes dans ce recueil-ci.

Personnages : Rei Todoroki et Touya Todoroki

Thème : Danger

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Te protéger**

Le silence. Le silence envahissait la pièce depuis bien trop longtemps. Il l'étouffait même. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Pourtant, Rei ne trouvait pas le sommeil, malgré toute la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le baby-phone posé à côté d'elle. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit. Son fils dormait. Probablement. Il pleurait tellement d'habitude. Ce silence n'était pas normal. Ça l'inquiétait.

Elle n'y pouvait rien. Touya n'avait que deux mois. C'était son premier enfant. Et il était si fragile. Né prématurément, il avait dû rester de longues semaines à l'hôpital avant d'enfin pouvoir sortir. Rei avait tellement peur pour lui. Il était petit, frêle et faible. Elle détestait ce mot, pourtant il lui venait souvent à l'esprit quand elle le regardait. Mais ce n'était pas péjoratif venant d'elle. Elle savait juste que c'était un petit bébé qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. Les médecins l'avaient prévenue, il risquait de tomber souvent malade. Son système immunitaire n'était pas solide. Il avait également du mal à réguler la température de son corps. Rei devait souvent l'envelopper dans de lourdes couvertures la nuit pour être sûre qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Cette situation la dépassait complètement. Elle n'avait jamais souffert du froid, Enji n'avait jamais souffert du chaud, alors pourquoi leur enfant avait-il rapidement trop froid quand les températures baissaient et trop chaud quand elles remontaient ? Elle avait peur que leurs deux alter aient fini par s'annuler dans le corps de Touya, créant ce déséquilibre. Elle savait qu'Enji partageait la même inquiétude, même s'il n'en parlait jamais.

En pensant à ça, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et regarda un moment son mari dormir. Il était très fatigué ces derniers temps. Il travaillait dur, comme toujours. D'habitude, il le gérait bien, mais ses nuits écourtées par les cris de Touya lui donnaient du mal. Enji ne supportait pas ses pleurs. Jamais. Le problème, c'était que Touya pleurait beaucoup plus souvent quand Enji était présent. Rei avait beau essayer de faire comprendre à son mari que son attitude devait jouer, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne restait alors jamais longtemps avec eux. Il fuyait les cris et les problèmes en se réfugiant dans son bureau. Mais la nuit, il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il en avait tellement marre qu'il avait déjà dit que si ça continuait comme ça, ils feraient chambre à part. Rei n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette réaction, même si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle aussi était fatiguée. Elle aussi voudrait bien ne plus entendre ces cris, mais il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent de leur enfant. Seulement, Enji, lui, ne pensait qu'à sa carrière. De toute façon, Rei savait bien qu'il était déçu de cet enfant et n'en attendait rien. Touya avait trop d'imperfection. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à haute voix, mais Rei savait très bien qu'il attendait qu'elle soit bien remise de son accouchement compliqué pour lui demander de refaire une autre tentative.

Ça la rendait malade et triste. Touya avait à peine deux mois et il commençait déjà mal sa vie. Son père ne s'occupait jamais de lui. Rei espérait qu'il s'intéresserait un peu plus à lui quand il serait plus grand, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le baby-phone. Ce silence l'angoissait. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était tout le temps stressée depuis qu'elle avait dû ramener Touya de l'hôpital. Et elle était tellement épuisée... Pourtant, elle sentit qu'elle n'arriverait décidément pas à se rendormir de sitôt. Elle se leva alors lentement et quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son mari. Elle marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à rejoindre la chambre de son fils et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur Touya qui dormait dans son berceau. Son souffle était lent et profond. Ses petits mains agrippant son doudou, il semblait tellement paisible comme ça. Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son coeur fondait à cette simple vue...

Elle se posa juste à côté de son lit et dût se retenir pour ne pas lui caresser la tête. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il dormait si bien. Elle l'observa alors en silence, admirant son doux visage endormi qui n'était, pour une fois, pas déformé par ses cris...

Touya était un petit bébé difficile. Elle-même était épuisée de devoir s'occuper de lui tous les jours. Mais quand elle le voyait comme ça, elle oubliait tout. Il était tellement beau. Il était vraiment un parfait mélange entre Enji et elle. De tous petits cheveux blancs, à peine visibles, poussaient lentement sur son crâne, alors que ses yeux bleus semblaient refléter l'océan. Il aurait dû être parfait. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait été si Rei n'avait pas eu cet accident, si elle n'avait pas dû le mettre au monde si prématurément.

Cette pensée lui fit aussitôt mal au coeur. Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer son fils. Il était parfait comme il était... Elle aurait dû se dire ça. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement que la réalité était tout autre et elle avait tellement peur pour lui. Elle avait bien conscience des dangers qui l'attendaient s'il restait aussi frêle. Tout comme elle avait bien compris que jamais Enji ne le reconnaitrait à sa juste valeur.

Elle avait peur pour Touya, sans cesse. Son médecin, à qui elle avait fait part de ses craintes, lui avait dit qu'elle était juste trop angoissée. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand il dormait aussi calmement, elle avait toujours besoin de venir le voir pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore. Quand elle pensait à son avenir, elle avait peur qu'il soit trop faible pour se défendre et qu'il se laisse faire par les autres. Elle avait tellement peur de le voir souffrir. C'était irrationnel, mais ça ne la quittait jamais.

Elle soupira légèrement. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée. Ses journées étaient exténuantes, ses nuits d'aucun repos. Mais si en plus, elle ne profitait pas de ces moments de calme, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. A contre coeur, elle décida d'être raisonnable et quitta alors Touya pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait encore deux heures devant elle avant qu'il ne se réveille pour manger, autant essayer de se reposer un peu...

Sans surprise, son sommeil fut de courte durée et le lendemain, quand elle fut réveillée à l'aurore par les cris de Touya, elle regretta son inquiétude de la nuit. Elle commença la journée en étant complètement épuisée. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Si les autres jours, elle arrivait un minimum à gérer, elle sentit qu'elle était arrivée à saturation. Elle avait trop de sommeil en retard. Elle ressentait trop de stress. Elle avait tiré sur la corde le plus longtemps possible, mais elle voyait bien que cette dernière était en train de craquer. Son fils sembla sentir son état parce qu'il fut encore pire que d'habitude. Son mal de crâne ne cessait d'empirer alors que les heures défilaient. Ce n'était pas possible. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne voulait pas dormir, il était propre...

Complètement à bout, elle finit par le laisser crier dans son parc et quitta la pièce, en pleurs. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait envie de vomir. Des points noirs obscurcissaient sa vision alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Elle se laissa alors glisser sur la première chaise qu'elle vit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle serra ses cheveux à la racine, jusqu'à s'en faire mal. La respiration saccadée, elle tenta douloureusement de respirer profondément.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait déjà vécu des journées difficiles, mais jamais à ce point. Et Touya qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer... Elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle voulait juste le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise enfin. Les yeux fermés, elle s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'on l'aide. D'un geste tremblant, elle se dirigea alors vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Elle ne voyait pas qui appeler d'autres. Enji travaillait, il ne reviendrait jamais à la maison pour si peu...

Quand sa mère arriva, elle lui jeta à peine un regard et se dirigea directement vers le parc où Touya hurlait toujours. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça avec une douceur que Rei ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Touya ne se calme. En voyant ça, Rei eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait passé des heures à essayer d'arrêter ses pleurs, sans succès, et sa mère y était parvenue immédiatement. Face à cette vision, elle craqua à nouveau et se remit à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de travers à la fin ?! Elle essayait pourtant d'être une bonne mère, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était finalement pas étonnant quand elle voyait à quel point les autres jours avaient déjà été si éprouvants... Elle s'y prenait mal... Et Touya le lui faisait payer... Elle se sentit complètement démunie face à ses propres pensées... Sa mère lui lança alors un regard noir.

« Ressaisis-toi, gronda-t-elle. Tu es une mère à présent ! Une femme sait s'occuper de ses enfants seule ! »

Rei se prit cette remarque en pleine figurine. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs. Sa mère avait raison, mais elle était à bout. Et dire qu'Enji voulait d'autres enfants... Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle ne pourrait jamais tout gérer.

« Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu es fatiguée ? A la bonne heure. Tu crois que tu es la première femme à avoir eu un enfant prématuré ? Certaine s'en sorte sans problème avec des jumeaux, alors arrête maintenant ! Tu n'es pas digne de ton mari ! »

Rei tressaillit à ces mots, mais pouvait-elle réellement être surprise ? Sa mère ne faisait que la rabaisser... Rei n'aurait pas dû l'appeler. Elle le savait. Mais elle était tellement perdue. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Sa mère lui lança un regard de reproche, avant de soupirer, comme si elle cédait à un caprice.

« Très bien, va te reposer alors si tu en as besoin. Je m'occupe de Touya. »

Rei pouvait sentir tout le jugement dans sa voix, mais elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Elle était juste lessivée. Ça ne faisait pourtant que quelques semaines que son fils avait pu quitter l'hôpital, mais elle ne se faisait pas à son nouveau rythme. Elle ne tenait pas le coup... Elle s'éloigna alors, honteusement soulagée de pouvoir enfin confier Touya à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle rejoignit donc sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà...

Elle avait l'impression de s'être très peu reposée lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par la porte de la chambre qui claqua fortement. Sursautant, elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et aperçut Enji dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les sourcils froncés, les flammes clairement visibles sur son visage, il paraissait furieux. Le coeur de Rei rata un battement alors qu'elle se redressa en manquant de trébucher. Elle ne pensait pas dormir aussi longtemps ! Ou bien c'était Enji qui rentrait plus tôt que d'habitude...

« Je ... je suis désolée..., balbutia-t-elle aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que ta mère faisait là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide qui transpirait de colère. J'ai dû insister pour qu'elle s'en aille !

— Je... je lui ai demandé de passer... pour m'aider avec Touya...

— Ne refais jamais ça ! s'énerva Enji. Tu crois que j'ai envie que ta famille pense qu'on est incapable de s'occuper d'un simple bébé ?! »

Rei sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la colère de son mari. Pas aujourd'hui...

« ... Je n'en pouvais plus, Enji. Je suis fatiguée...

— Arrête tes conneries ! Tu as vingt-deux ans, merde Rei ! Tu dois juste t'occuper de lui ! Je travaille, moi ! Toute la journée ! Et le soir, je dois encore supporter ça ?! »

Comme s'il était connecté, Touya se mit à pleurer tellement fort dans sa chambre qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre même sans baby-phone. Ses cris s'élevèrent de plus en plus alors qu'Enji serra fortement ses mains en poings.

« Tu n'étais pas censée me donner un enfant aussi faible et inutile ! lui cracha-t-il alors. Assume maintenant ! »

Rei ne sut quoi lui répondre, tant elle fut choquée par ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il les pensait, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il oserait les lui balancer en pleine figure. Et Touya qui continuait toujours de pleurer... Malgré son choc, malgré sa fatigue, elle savait qu'elle devait aller le voir... Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne sur elle... Mais Enji la prit de vitesse.

« Je vais te montrer comment le calmer ! »

Non, non, non. Ce fut comme si une alarme s'était déclenchée dans le cerveau de Rei. Enji était énervé. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas se contrôler... Elle courut alors pour le rattraper et se plaça entre lui et la chambre de Touya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! siffla-t-il.

— Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

Elle pouvait le voir. Ses yeux semblaient presque fou de colère. Il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler son tempérament, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux.

« Laisse-moi passer ! exigea-t-il.

— Non ! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle criait comme ça sur lui. D'habitude, elle n'osait jamais lever la voix. Mais là, c'était trop important. Et elle était trop à bout que pour faire preuve de patience. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se sentait fébrile, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lâche prise.

« Tu n'as pas à m'interdire ce genre de chose, Rei. C'est mon fils aussi.

— Ce sera ton fils le jour où tu daigneras t'occuper de lui ! »

Rei sentit aussitôt une douleur cuisante à la joue. Choquée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Enji avait levé la main sur elle. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, effarée. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça...

En face d'elle, Enji sembla surpris. Il était comme figé. Il regarda sa main, le visage illisible, avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de disparaitre. Quand il fut parti, Rei s'effondra contre le mur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Son souffle passa douloureusement dans ses poumons alors que les battements de son coeur résonnèrent fortement contre ses tempes.

Les cris de Touya la ramenèrent péniblement à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était à peine reposée, mais sa crise de tout à l'heure lui semblait bien loin au vu du comportement d'Enji. Comme un automate et guidée par un fort sentiment de protection, elle alla rapidement dans la chambre de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci hoqueta un moment, mais se calma lentement, au grand soulagement de Rei. Pour une fois, elle eut l'impression de le comprendre. Il avait eu peur des cris de son père... Elle devait juste le rassurer... Elle pouvait le faire ça au moins... non... ? Elle le berça un moment dans ses bras, avant de le serrer tout contre elle. Sentant longuement son odeur, elle sentit qu'elle craquait à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée Touya... Tellement désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur... »

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer... Elle devait protéger Touya des dangers éventuels c'était son rôle, mais jamais elle n'aurait dû se retrouver dans une situation où le danger était son propre père...

Malgré ses pleurs, Touya était étrangement calme. Après l'avoir câliné un long moment, elle l'éloigna un peu d'elle pour le regarder. Ses grands yeux bleus semblèrent la fixer. C'était la première fois que Rei avait l'impression que son fils la regardait réellement. Sur le coup, elle ne sentit plus la fatigue, ni le stress. Il n'y avait que cet océan qui comptait. Si semblable à ceux de son mari, et pourtant si différent. Touya était silencieux. Parfaitement bien calé dans ses bras, il la regardait d'un air paisible. Et tout d'un coup, Rei se sentit bien. Elle se sentit légitime dans son rôle de mère. Elle lui sourit alors tendrement, avant de lui poser un doux baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime, Touya. Je t'aime tellement... »

Elle le berça avec amour encore quelques minutes, avant de voir que ses yeux se refermaient lentement. Elle le coucha alors dans son lit avec délicatesse et quitta la chambre. Elle se sentit ensuite... étrange. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel partage avec son fils. Pas de cri, pas de larme. Juste un regard échangé, un moment qu'elle jugeait complice... Sa fatigue lui parut alors moins importante...

Une fois dans le couloir, elle aperçut l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de préparer le repas. Elle descendit alors à contre-cœur, se surprenant à écouter le moindre bruit, et fila en cuisine. Au moins ici, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur Enji... Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier le temps de consoler Touya, mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule... Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était allé tellement vite... Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait halluciné, qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement frappée, mais sa joue douloureuse était bien la preuve de ce qu'il avait fait.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Non, elle s'était assez laissée aller pour aujourd'hui. Ne plus y penser. Elle devait juste ne plus y penser. Inspirant profondément, elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se lança. Elle alluma alors la radio pour avoir un peu de bruit, avant de sortir les aliments du frigo. Mais alors qu'elle finissait de couper les légumes, une parole retint son attention.

 _ _« Comme vous le savez tous très certainement, aujourd'hui était le jour du classement officiel de nos héros !__ s'extasia l'animateur radio _ _. Evidemment, le classement a été très largement dominé par All Might. Décidément, cet homme est incroyable! Est-il seulement humain ? Ces derniers mois, il a encore accompli de- »__

Rei coupa rapidement la radio. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Son cœur se remit à battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle avait beau tout faire pour garder son calme et taire ses émotions, ses pensées s'imposèrent de force dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à les repousser... Alors c'était pour ça qu'Enji avait été aussi vite hors de lui ? Ce n'était pas à cause de sa mère, ni des pleurs de Touya. C'était à cause d'All Might. Encore... Rei voyait bien que son mari devenait de plus en plus aigri par rapport à ce foutu classement et ça l'inquiétait. Quand comprendrait-il donc que ce n'était pas si grave que ça ? Qu'il était un excellent héros lui aussi ?

Elle était tellement épuisée de tout ça... Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là... Enji... Enji avait été tellement en colère qu'il en était venu à la frapper...

Elle eut alors un haut-le-coeur avant de s'immobiliser, comme si elle venait réellement de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait frappé... C'était réellement arrivé... Elle trembla tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir... Ce n'était pas possible... Sa relation de couple n'était pas toujours au beau fixe, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel geste... Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire à présent ? Comment réagir face à lui ? Elle ne savait pas... elle ne savait plus... Elle lâcha son couteau et s'agrippa violemment au plan de travail. Elle fut prise d'un nouvel haut-le-coeur, l'obligeant à se pencher au-dessus de l'évier. Elle respira profondément, essayant de ne pas recracher tout le contenu de son estomac...

Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Si elle s'effondrait maintenant, qui s'occuperait de Touya ? Et puis... Et puis, ce n'était qu'une gifle, n'est-ce pas... ? Enji ne l'avait même pas frappée si fort que ça... Il aurait pu la mettre à terre s'il l'avait voulu. Il s'était contrôlé... Ce n'était... ce n'était pas si grave que ça...

Des femmes vivaient des situations bien plus horribles. Rei pouvait bien supporter ce geste. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était habituel non plus... Elle inspira alors profondément, avant de reprendre lentement son souffle. Lorsque l'envie de vomir lui passa enfin, elle se redressa et attrapa son couteau. Elle se força alors à reprendre la préparation du repas. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible aujourd'hui. Elle avait craqué à cause de la fatigue et de ses angoisses. Elle le prenait mal à cause de ça. Elle-même avait voulu secouer Touya, alors peut-être que c'était normal que son mari la gifle. C'était juste une simple erreur. Elle ne devait juste plus y penser...

Lorsque le repas fut prêt et qu'elle dût s'installer en face de son mari, elle se sentit malgré tout mal à l'aise. Sa présence la rendit immédiatement nerveuse. Déjà, sa voix avait légèrement tremblé lorsqu'elle avait dû l'appeler. Ensuite, elle avait manqué de renverser sa nourriture, tant elle était inquiète. Elle fut donc soulagée lorsqu'elle put enfin s'assoir. Elle garda alors les yeux rivés sur son assiette, priant pour que Touya reste endormi tout le temps du repas...

Au début, Enji ne dit pas un mot. Rei ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ça l'angoissait autant que ça la rassurait. Au moins, il ne s'énervait pas. Peut-être que la crise était passée. Les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre un cours normal... Cependant, alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de manger, Enji prit enfin la parole, la faisant frissonner.

« J'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il sur son habituel ton dur, on va demander à une infirmière de passer quelques heures avec vous dans les prochains jours. Si tu as besoin d'être secondée, autant que ce soit par une professionnelle. »

Rei leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par ses paroles. Leur regard se croisèrent alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait levé la main sur elle. Même si le visage d'Enji était aussi froid que d'habitude, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais elle le savait...

« Très bien. Merci Enji. »

Elle se força à dire ces mots, permettant ainsi à l'ambiance de devenir un peu moins pesante. Mais même si elle était encore stressée, elle lui en était réellement reconnaissante. Elle avait tant de mal à tout gérer... Et elle refusait de revivre un jour comme aujourd'hui... Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se sentait en dessous de tout avec Touya, même si elle avait eu droit à un moment de répit tout à l'heure... Elle avait peur de reperdre pied demain ou un autre jour... Mais si elle avait de l'aide, ça irait... Ça irait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était qu'un égarement... Elle avait craqué sur le coup de la fatigue et Enji sur le coup de la frustration. Ça arrivait. Ils n'étaient pas dans une situation facile après tout. La santé fragile de Touya mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, c'était normal...

Enji avait beau avoir ses propres objectifs et être un père distant, il ne serait jamais un danger ni pour elle, ni pour son fils... Elle regarda à nouveau son mari, sentant son cœur s'apaiser lentement. Oui, aujourd'hui était juste une mauvaise journée pour eux deux et ils s'étaient mutuellement poussés vers le bas. Ce n'était rien... Demain irait mieux...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Il est évident que si Rei minimise l'acte d'Endeavor, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne partage pas non plus la vision sexiste qu'on aperçoit dans ce texte.

C'est normal également d'être épuisé quand on s'occupe d'un bébé. Vous ne serez jamais de mauvais parents si vous demandez de l'aide !

Sinon, dans cet OS, Touya a les cheveux blancs. Dans l'anime, ils sont rouges, mais j'ai préféré suivre le manga là-dessus.

A bientôt


	9. Si je pouvais hurler

Bonsoir, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2019 !

Cet OS a été écrit lors de la nuit du FoF (pour rappel, un thème, 1h pour écrire). **Attention** , ce texte parle d'un personnage en dépression qui a des pensées autodestructrices ! Il se base également sur quelques éléments qu'on apprend lors du chapitre 202.

Thème : Hurler

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

 **Si je pouvais hurler**

C'est une sensation étrange, mais plus le temps passe, plus Touya a l'impression que son père est immense et intimidant. Un fossé... Non, une montagne les sépare. Touya a pourtant tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il a suivi les entrainements intensifs de son père, il a repoussé encore et encore les limites de son corps, mais rien n'y a fait. Le regard de son père reste toujours aussi froid. Et à chaque fois que les yeux de ce dernier se posent sur lui, Touya a le sentiment de n'être qu'un moins que rien. A chaque échec de sa part, la colère d'Enji grandit. Ses cris deviennent plus forts aussi. Et Touya peut voir... Il peut voir qu'il perd tous les jours un peu plus le peu d'estime qui s'est éveillé en Enji lorsque son alter est apparu.

Touya est fier de son alter. Du moins, il en était fier. Il a hérité du feu de son père après tout. Un feu puissant. Mais un feu destructeur... qu'il ne peut pas contenir, qu'il ne pourra jamais contenir. Parce qu'il est faible. C'est ce que son père n'arrête pas de lui répéter. Faible. Touya sait que c'est la vérité. Il ne peut le nier alors que son pouvoir laisse toujours des marques de brûlure sur ses avant-bras. C'est une douleur qu'il déteste, mais c'est aussi une douleur qui le soulage. Parce que tant qu'il a mal, ça veut dire que son corps lui répond encore. C'est tout ce qui compte. Touya n'a aucune considération, de toute façon, pour ce corps faible et inutile. Mais ses efforts ne suffisent pas. Il est juste une déception. Ça aussi, son père lui répète tous les jours.

Et la montagne ne cesse de grandir. Touya sent qu'il est arrivé à ses limites, que son père ne supporte plus de perdre du temps avec lui. Touya voudrait que ça s'arrête. Il veut tant pouvoir hurler : _regarde-moi ! Ne me laisse pas !_ Mais il reste silencieux. Il reste silencieux également quand Shoto montre les premiers signes de son alter. Il sait directement ce que ça signifie pour lui. C'est terminé. Shoto a l'alter idéal, bien mieux que son simple feu. Shoto maitrise la glace et le feu, tout ce que son père a toujours recherché. Touya savait, bien sûr, qu'il n'était qu'une solution temporaire, que son père se rabattait sur lui par défaut, mais jusqu'ici, il espérait... il espérait que ça suffirait malgré tout... Ça n'a pas suffi. Et la montagne devient tellement grande que Touya ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention de son père.

Il est relégué au rang d'échec, comme son autre frère et sa sœur. Il se tait à nouveau, alors que son esprit ne veut qu'une seule chose : hurler. Hurler sa colère, hurler sa peine, hurler sa détresse. Mais il ne peut qu'observer de loin ce petit frère qui prend sa place... Le regard plein de déception de son père ne se pose plus sur lui désormais. Il ne le regarde plus du tout. Et Touya se rend vite compte que c'est pire, en fait. Il est devenu invisible... Il ne sert plus à rien...

Touya est petit, frêle et il tombe souvent malade. Il n'avait que son alter pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'a même plus cet atout désormais. Il est juste... inutile. Il n'est qu'un déchet. Encore pire que Natsuo et Fuyumi. Juste une erreur de la nature qui ne sait même pas utiliser son alter. Son père lui disait souvent qu'il ne valait rien. Peut-être que c'est vrai alors. Peut-être qu'il ne vaut rien. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naitre...

Il rêve souvent qu'il entre dans la salle d'entrainement quand son père et Shoto s'y trouvent pour montrer tous ses progrès. Il rêve de voir son père sourire et dire qu'il est fier de lui. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il le sait, il l'accepte. Il finit par comprendre que c'est ce qu'il mérite. Si son père s'est désintéressé de lui, c'est parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Touya s'enferme alors de son mutisme. Il s'éloigne progressivement de Fuyumi et de Natsuo. Il est silencieux, tandis que son esprit continue de hurler. Et parfois, il se demande...il se demande si son père poserait à nouveau les yeux sur lui s'il s'ouvrait les veines... Quand il le croise au détour d'un couloir, quand son père fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il a tellement envie de hurler... de hurler : _faut-il que je meure pour que tu me vois ?!_

C'est une pensée qui l'obsède de plus en plus. Les années passent, mais sa colère reste. A ce stade, il pourrait même parler de dégoût. Dégoût de lui-même. Dégoût de ce corps si faible qui est incapable d'atteindre les attentes de son père. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il le punit. Il le punit en prenant un plaisir malsain à le voir maigrir. Il le punit en utilisant son alter trop longuement. Les brûlures sont de plus en plus visibles sur ses avant-bras. Mais il s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche, parce que son père ne le remarque même pas. C'est bien la preuve que tout ça... n'a aucune importance.

Touya sait qu'il meure à petit feu. Ça ne lui fait pas peur. Qu'a-t-il à craindre de toute manière ? Il est déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Mort de l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus rien qui l'anime. Certains jours, il se demande encore comment il arrive à marcher. Mais personne ne remarque rien. Peut-être qu'il joue trop bien la comédie. Ou peut-être que tout le monde s'en moque. Parce que Touya est faible. Parce que Touya ne vaut rien. Sa voix intérieure commence à mourir elle aussi. Il n'a plus autant envie qu'avant de hurler. Parce qu'il est fatigué. Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et pourtant, s'il le pouvait... il hurlerait de toutes ses forces pour que son père remarque son état et le sorte de là. Mais son père ne vient jamais. Et c'est dans une indifférence totale que Touya finit par disparaitre.

Il quitte la maison, il quitte sa famille. Sans un regard derrière lui, sans aucune explication. Il se met à trainer dans les rues. Quelle importance ça a ? Il ne mérite que ça. Il n'a aucune raison de se battre. Il continue de détruire ce corps responsable de sa faiblesse, il s'amuse presque à détruire sa santé également. Les substances qu'il ingurgite lui font du bien, l'espace d'un moment. Et ça suffit parfois pour oublier à quel point il ne vaut rien. Il se laisse aller dans les côtés sombres de la ville. Il commet des actes dont il n'est pas fier uniquement pour survivre. Mais c'est juste instinctif. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'accroche encore à la vie... Que cherche-t-il encore ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout laisser tomber ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour tout le monde ? Touya n'est qu'une erreur... Effacer son existence, c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il peut faire de bien... Alors pourquoi reste-t-il... ?

Au fil du temps, il se rend compte qu'il utilise de moins en moins souvent son nom. Et au bout d'un moment, il n'est plus vraiment sûr de qui il est. Quand il se regarde dans un miroir, il ne voit plus Touya Todoroki, il voit juste un pauvre type défoncé qui n'attend plus rien de la vie...

S'il avait pu hurler, les choses seraient peut-être différentes. Mais il est resté silencieux. Il a fini par devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne ressemble plus à Touya. Alors oui, il peut dire que Touya est mort. Le peu qui le définissait a fini par disparaître. Lui ? Il est juste un corps qui déambule dans les rues. Faible et sans intérêt... Mais quand il s'endort à même le sol, l'esprit dans les vapes, il ne peut s'empêcher de songer à son père... à ce qu'il lui dirait si seulement il pouvait lui parler...

 _Eh dis... Et si tu venais me sauver, là, maintenant... ? Peux-tu juste... être un héros pour moi... ?_

Mais ces pensées ont beau être fortes, il sait que, tout comme ses hurlements, elles ne seront jamais entendues par Enji Todoroki...


	10. Si semblable, si différent

Thème : Retour

Attention, cet OS contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 217.

* * *

 **Si semblable, si différent**

Shoto entra dans la pièce, se sentant étrangement calme. Il balaya un instant la salle d'entrainement des yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé, mais il avait quand même l'impression de la voir d'une autre façon. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il y venait de son plein grès. Malgré lui, il se souvint de toutes les fois où son père l'avait trainé de force dans cet endroit qu'il avait fini par maudire. La douleur, la colère, le sentiment d'impuissance, ... Ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Sans même y penser, ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la cicatrice entourant son oeil. Il inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de tout ça. Il avait besoin d'être plus fort.

Shoto se rendait compte qu'il avait été orgueilleux jusqu'ici. D'abord, parce qu'il avait été persuadé qu'il pouvait être le plus grand des héros sans utiliser son côté gauche. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir contrôler ses flammes sans l'aide de son père. Mais après son dernier entrainement contre la classe B, il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il devait encore s'améliorer. Tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour se surpasser, il était temps qu'il en fasse de même. Ce qui impliquait donc de revenir ici. Dans cette pièce qu'il n'associait qu'à de mauvais souvenirs. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu...

Les vacances venaient tout juste de commencer. Shoto était revenu chez lui le matin même et n'avait pas attendu pour reparler à son père de son envie d'en apprendre plus sur son alter de feu. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Même si... même si c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Etre de retour dans cette salle d'entrainement... est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il passait définitivement au-dessus de ce que son père lui avait fait subir ? Non. Ça, ça lui paraissait impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Et pourtant, il était quand même là...

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte coulisser dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas directement. Malgré lui, son corps se tendit de colère. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas. A chaque fois que son père était dans les parages, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait contrôler cette émotion. Elle était comme un feu ardent qui lui brûlait le corps. La comparaison aurait peut-être pu être amusante si les faits n'étaient pas aussi graves.

Prenant sur lui, Shoto finit par se retourner et croisa le regard de son père. Enji était en habits de civil. Ses flammes étaient éteintes, rendant sa cicatrice beaucoup plus visible. Shoto le trouva, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins imposant et effrayant qu'autrefois. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait grandi ou parce qu'Enji essayait de changer ? Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était un sentiment... plutôt étrange...

Contrairement aux dernières fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, son père ne lui cria pas dessus. Il était même silencieux, comme mal à l'aise. Shoto aurait dû se réjouir de ce changement d'attitude, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce que tout avait été beaucoup trop loin entre eux... Même si... Même si le dernier combat d'Endeavor avait rendu leur relation confuse. Voir son père dans une telle situation lui avait fait peur. Il lui en voulait tellement, mais de là à le voir mourir... Non, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il parle à son père du soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand le combat avait pris fin. Ses sentiments envers Enji étaient mitigés, mais ce dernier ne méritait pas de le savoir. Il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui pour ça.

Shoto le regarda alors avec froideur. S'il acceptait qu'Enji fasse ses preuves en tant que père, il ne comptait pas pour autant lui faciliter la tâche. Il comptait encore moins faire le premier pas. Il attendait juste, le défiant du regard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette configuration un nombre incalculable de fois : son père le surplombant de sa grandeur, l'intimidant de dépasser ses limites, d'ignorer sa douleur. Mais Shoto n'était plus un enfant effrayé. Il lui faisait face, désormais, rendant donc cette scène familière très différente. L'ambiance devint plus pesante. Le malaise de son père était de plus en plus flagrant, Shoto ne faisant toujours rien pour rendre la situation plus agréable...

Au bout d'un moment, Enji finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et s'avança vers lui.

« Assieds-toi, Shoto. »

Endeavor essaya de ne pas se montrer trop dur et s'installa en tailleur sur le tatami. Heureusement, Shoto l'écouta sans faire d'histoire. Pour une fois, au lieu de partir directement dans des exercices physiques, Enji prit le temps de lui expliquer en quoi consistait au juste sa technique. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur, pas comme avec Touya où ça avait tourné au désastre.

Et alors qu'Enji détaillait tous les aspects du Flashfire, Shoto l'écouta, tout en étant pensif. Il se surprit à penser que son père n'était pas un si mauvais professeur que ça quand il le voulait. Endeavor était, décidément, un grand héros sur pas mal d'aspect... Shoto fit donc un effort pour écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

Enji parvint à rester calme tout au long de ses explications, mais Shoto se demandait s'il arriverait à en faire de même lorsqu'ils passeraient à la pratique. Et vu la tension présente dans les épaules de son père, ce dernier devait se poser la même question lorsqu'ils finirent par se redresser. Shoto ne voulait plus revivre ces interminables scènes du passé. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu que son père puisse changer du tout au tout. Il chassa néanmoins rapidement ses pensées de son esprit. Il devait se consacrer sur des choses bien plus importantes. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il tâcha de se concentrer le plus possible avant de se lancer...

* * *

Après une heure d'entrainement, Shoto n'en pouvait plus. Les mains serrant ses genoux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Son côté gauche lui faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien d'insupportable. Il finit par se redresser pour faire face à son père qui l'observait sans rien dire.

« Encore une fois, souffla Shoto.

— Non. »

La réponse d'Enji surpris son fils.

« Tu dois ménager tes forces. On reprendra demain. » finit par lâcher Endeavor sur un ton bourru.

Shoto ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. C'était la première fois que son père mettait fin à un entrainement d'une telle façon. D'habitude, il n'avait pas le choix d'arrêter sa formation parce que Shoto n'arrivait plus à se relever... Enji faisait des efforts, Shoto ne pouvait le nier. Au cours de l'entrainement, son père s'était montré plusieurs fois agacé, mais il n'avait pas crié quand Shoto avait fait des erreurs. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Ce n'était pas si mal. »

La voix d'Enji se fit entendre à nouveau, ressemblant plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose et Shoto eut du mal à se retenir de sourire. Parce qu'il savait très bien que son père se forçait à dire cette phrase, mais qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout.

« Je ferai mieux demain. » déclara alors Shoto.

Son père acquiesça. Et, pour une fois, l'entrainement se termina sur une note plus légère. Quand Shoto sortit de la salle, il sentit même un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point la tension avait été présente dans son corps tout au long de l'entrainement. Mais maintenant... Il se sentait... bien, en fait. Il n'avait mal nulle part, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ni de hurler. Il était juste... bien...

« Ah, vous avez fini ? »

La voix douce de Fuyumi attira l'attention de Shoto et de son père qui était juste derrière lui. Shoto croisa alors le regard de sa soeur et comprit qu'elle avait dû redouter cette séance d'entrainement, elle aussi. Elle l'observa, inquiète, avant de sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

« J'ai préparé le gouter. Venez, vous devez avoir faim ! »

Une fois à table, Fuyumi s'enthousiasma bien plus que Shoto sur son avancée dans la maitrise de son alter tandis qu'Enji restait silencieux. Shoto lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil, tout en mangeant. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser du changement d'attitude qui s'opérait chez Endeavor, mais... mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Même s'il était méfiant, il n'était pas contre le retour de son père dans sa vie. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se trompait pas, que son père pourrait continuer sur cette lancée... Mais ça, seul l'avenir le lui dirait... En attendant, il trouvait que ces entrainements étaient un bon point de départ, non pas pour repartir à zéro, mais plutôt pour enfin prendre une toute autre direction...


	11. Reviendras-tu ?

Thème : Midi

 **Reviendras-tu ?**

Fuyumi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était midi moins quart. Elle tentait de garder son calme, malgré l'inquiétude qui montait de plus en plus en elle. Elle lui avait pourtant fait promettre de toujours rentrer avant midi. Fuyumi avait utilisé l'excuse de Natsuo, prétextant une envie de le préserver. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais malgré tout... si elle devait être honnête, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait instauré cette règle pour elle avant tout. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles, sans s'en rendre compte. _Allez Touya, rentre..._

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que son frère avait pris cette affreuse habitude : celle de sortir toute la nuit et de ne revenir que le lendemain, parfois dans un état peu glorieux. Fuyumi ne savait pas où il allait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Dans le fond, elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était que Touya allait mal. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Cette question la rongeait. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, comment était-elle censée gérer ça ? Personne ne le lui avait jamais appris. Si seulement maman était encore là, Fuyumi aurait pu se reposer sur elle. Mais elle était partie et Fuyumi ne pouvait, désormais, plus compter sur personne. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle soit un pilier pour cette famille, aussi longtemps que ses frères en auraient besoin.

Baissant le regard pour échapper au temps qui passe, elle remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur pour ses frères. Pour Shoto qu'elle ne voyait que trop peu et qui devait suivre les entrainements insensés de leur père. Pour Touya qui faisait n'importe quoi. Et pour Natsuo qui était toujours délaissé, même dans son esprit. Fuyumi tentait pourtant de rester proche de Natsuo, mais son inquiétude pour ses deux autres frères était plus forte. Elle avait du mal à être égalitaire avec eux trois et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Mais elle avait tellement de choses à régler. Si seulement Touya pouvait y mettre du sien !

Pour tenter de calmer ses angoisses, Fuyumi décida de commencer le repas. Elle aurait pu appeler Natsuo pour qu'il vienne l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur l'absence de Touya. Comme tous les weekends, Natsuo paressait dans sa chambre jusqu'à midi. Fuyumi n'aimait pas cette habitude, mais elle avait décidé de ne jamais l'embêter avec ça. Après tout, tant qu'il suivait correctement ses cours et faisait bien ses devoirs (elle vérifiait toujours !), elle n'avait rien à redire à tout ça. Et puis, ça l'arrangeait bien dans un sens...

Depuis que Touya avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi, Fuyumi l'avait toujours couvert. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne savait donc que Touya faisait régulièrement le mur le weekend pour ne revenir que le lendemain. Ce n'était pas si difficile à cacher, en réalité. Shoto n'était jamais avec eux, Natsuo n'émergeait pas de sa chambre avant midi, quant à leur père...

Fuyumi arrêta un instant ses gestes. Le couteau qu'elle tenait en main tremblait de plus en plus. Elle inspira profondément. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle succombe toujours à ses émotions ? Elle devait être plus forte que ça. Mais quand elle pensait à leur père, c'était si compliqué... Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires à son encontre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'avait pas de différends avec lui non plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Leur père avait été horrible avec Touya et indifférent avec Natsuo. Pourtant, avec elle, même s'il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de la figure paternelle qu'elle avait tant souhaitée, il s'était montré plus correct. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Bien sûr, il l'avait rejeté elle aussi, mais... ils leur arrivaient quand même d'avoir des conversations de temps en temps.

Malgré tout, Fuyumi lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur lui. Il n'était jamais là. Et quand il était, exceptionnellement, à la maison, c'était toujours pour s'occuper de l'entrainement de Shoto. Elle ne devait donc pas déployer de gros efforts pour cacher les absences de Touya. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de la façon dont leur père réagirait s'il l'apprenait. Une part d'elle se disait qu'il s'en ficherait, qu'il était peut-être même déjà au courant, mais qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit parce que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Touya n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Et cette pensée la mettait tellement en colère contre leur père. Même si ce n'était qu'une supposition, ça la touchait beaucoup de se dire que c'était une possibilité très probable.

Pourquoi fallait-il que leur père soit comme ça ? Parfois, Fuyumi voulait lui crier dessus, hurler toute la rage qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur d'elle : _on s'en moque que tu sois le numéro un des héros ! On n'en a rien à faire d'All Might ! Regarde ta famille ! Réagis ! Ne me laisse pas seule !_

Fuyumi étouffa un sanglot. Non, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle tâcha alors de repousser ses pensées et de terminer le repas. Elle mit ensuite trois couverts à table et attendit, un nœud dans l'estomac. La grande aiguille finit par rejoindre la petite. Il était midi. Il allait falloir qu'elle appelle Natsuo pour manger. Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Elle allait devoir mentir pour couvrir l'absence de Touya. Elle détestait ça. Ça la rendait malade. Mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas dire la vérité à Natsuo. Il n'avait que onze ans. Il était trop jeune pour supporter un tel poids. Il en avait déjà trop à porter.

Mais alors que Fuyumi se décida à se lever d'un geste tremblant, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita dans le hall et aperçut Touya qui retirait négligemment ses chaussures. La tension qui pesait sur son estomac s'enleva aussitôt. Il était revenu. Il était là.

« Tu es en retard, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Ne m'emmerde pas, Fuyumi. »

Le ton de Touya était froid. Tandis qu'il avançait dans le hall, Fuyumi aperçut alors une entaille sur sa joue.

« Tu t'es battu ? » demanda-t-elle, à nouveau inquiète.

Touya se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il la dépassa alors et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu ? On va manger, le repas est prêt.

— Je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai plus tard. »

Fuyumi avait une folle envie d'effacer la distance qui les séparait et de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face. _Arrête tes conneries, Touya ! Je t'ai assez couvert, maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Que je ne me doute pas de qui tu fréquentes la nuit ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber là-dedans ! Alors, tu vas prendre une douche, puis redescendre pour manger et après ça, on aura une sérieuse discussion tous les deux !_

Mais au lieu de cette combativité qu'elle aurait tant aimé avoir, elle s'entendit répondre :

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à soigner ta blessure ?

— Arrête de faire ça, Fuyumi, soupira Touya. Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. »

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage sans un regard derrière lui. Fuyumi ne tenta plus de l'arrêter. Elle baissa les yeux, sa vision devenant floue à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Pas étonnant que son père n'ait jamais vu en elle une future héroïne digne de surpasser All Might. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire ce qu'elle pensait à son frère ainé. Elle était tellement... inutile.

Plus que tout, à cet instant précis, elle aurait aimé sentir les bras rassurants de son père autour d'elle, qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il se chargeait de tout, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais elle était désespérément seule... Elle ne pouvait que faire bonne figure et continuer dans cette routine qui la rendait sans cesse malheureuse et inquiète. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour la changer... Pourtant, elle savait... elle savait, même si elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer, qu'un jour midi passerait et que Touya ne serait pas là. Et ce jour-là, elle se détesterait de n'avoir été qu'une lâche.

Incapable de parler à son père, incapable de parler à son frère, qu'est-ce qu'elle valait dans le fond ? Si seulement... si seulement elle pouvait s'effondrer elle aussi. Elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de lâcher prise. Que d'inverser la situation, au moins une fois.

 _Moi aussi, j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas seule. Papa, aide-moi. Touya, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de vous. Regardez-moi, prenez soin de moi. Laissez-moi juste l'occasion de craquer, de pleurer, de crier...Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir le faire. Moi aussi, je veux avoir le droit d'aller mal. Je vous aime tellement, mais parfois... parfois, je vous déteste tant d'être aussi égoïste._

Si seulement elle pouvait leur parler comme ça... Mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Elle devait faire le deuil de cette vie-là. Parce qu'elle était lâche, parce qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer de les changer.

Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, actuellement, c'était de continuer à attendre, chaque weekend, que midi arrive en espérant que ce n'était pas cette fois-là que Touya ne reviendrait pas à la maison...


	12. Encore une fois

Cet OS a été écrit lors des 24h du FoF sur le thème : Mettre les voiles. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, toutes mes excuses ! Ça ne saurait tarder, promis !

* * *

 **Encore une fois**

Rei faisait la vaisselle, d'un geste lent. L'esprit ailleurs, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle essuyait depuis cinq minutes la même assiette. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Tendue, elle attendait qu'un bruit résonne dans le hall, annonçant ainsi le retour de son mari. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Enji rentrait tellement tard ces derniers temps, comme s'il évitait délibérément cette maison. L'ambiance de plus en plus tendue n'inciterait personne à rester ici, après tout. Si elle le pouvait, Rei aussi passerait le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur. Soupirant, elle rangea enfin l'assiette et finit par quitter la pièce. Elle marcha vers le salon et se posa sur l'un des divans. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran noir de la télévision comme si elle pouvait y voir de quelconques images. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

Une main glissa sur son ventre. Quelques heures plus tôt, ses doutes s'étaient vu confirmés. Le test de grossesse s'était révélé positif. Elle était alors devenue blême. Ce n'était pas spécialement inattendu, mais vu les événements de ces dernières semaines... Ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être enceinte... Pas maintenant, pas... jamais en fait. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de mener à bien cette grossesse. Une part d'elle ne souhaitait même pas en parler à Enji. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait... qu'elle pourrait ne pas avoir cet enfant. Enji ne le saurait pas. Mais cette idée lui donna le tournis. Avorter... Ce mot l'effrayait. Et si sa mère entendait ses pensées, elle en saurait horrifiée, elle qui l'avait toujours élevée dans les traditions...

Mais quelle vie Rei pourrait-elle offrir à cet enfant ? Fuyumi et Natsuo étaient ignorés par leur père. Elle avait beau tenter de compenser la négligence d'Enji, elle pouvait déjà voir les répercussions de l'attitude de ce dernier sur ses enfants, alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes... Quant à son ainé... Touya était toujours à l'hôpital après s'être brûlé avec son propre alter. Il devait bientôt rentrer. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Tout ça sans parler de l'humeur d'Enji qui s'était passablement dégradée. Les blessures de Touya l'avaient rendu fou de colère et il n'avait cessé d'accuser Rei d'en être responsable. Si son corps n'était pas aussi faible, Touya aurait été parfait.

Rei ne savait pas comment gérer son mari quand il se mettait dans ces états-là. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec le temps. Comment allait-il réagir à l'annonce de sa grossesse ? Et si c'était enfin l'enfant qu'il attendait tant ? Rei se sentait tellement mitigée à ce sujet. S'il était enfin satisfait, au moins, il la laisserait tranquille. Il n'attendrait plus rien d'elle. Mais elle ne supporterait pas qu'un autre de ses enfants subisse des entrainements intensifs. Rei n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien comment Enji traiterait la descendance qu'il jugerait digne de lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait donc mettre fin à tout ça. Elle pourrait interrompre sa grossesse et veiller à ne plus jamais tomber enceinte. Mais comment Enji réagirait-il ? Il semblait de plus en plus obsédé par son objectif. Et ça lui faisait peur. S'acharnerait-il sur Touya faute de mieux ? Divorcerait-il pour se trouver une autre femme qui pourrait lui donner l'enfant parfait ? S'il faisait ça, Rei perdrait tout... Enji aurait tous les atouts en main pour avoir la garde des enfants. Le ferait-il ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnu. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Il pourrait garder les trois enfants pour la punir, il pourrait ne garder que Touya comme roue de secours... Ce n'était pas... Ce risque valait-il la peine d'être pris ?

Mais à quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une marge de manœuvre. Quoi qu'elle tente, ça allait se retourner contre elle ou contre ses enfants. Il fallait qu'elle les protège. Dans la limite de ses moyens. Peut-être que sa réaction était exagérée. Enji n'était pas toujours méchant après tout. Parfois, il se montrait même avenant envers elle. Et s'il s'énervait quelques fois sur elle, il ne se montrait pas violent pour autant. Tant qu'elle respectait sa part du marché dans ce mariage arrangé, Enji n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il souhaitait juste avoir cet héritier. Héritier qu'elle peinait à lui donner... Si cet enfant était le bon, Enji se calmerait surement... Et puis, ce qui s'était passé avec Touya avait bien dû le marquer lui aussi. Il allait peut-être se montrer plus raisonnable dans ses attentes... C'était possible...

Mais alors qu'elle peinait à se convaincre elle-même, elle finit par entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se tendit aussitôt. Aux aguets, elle traça mentalement les gestes de son mari. Il referma la porte, il retira ses chaussures, il avança dans le hall. Il dût voir la lumière au salon. Il s'approcha. Rei sentit alors qu'il se tenait dans son dos, sans même devoir se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Enji en guise de bonsoir.

— Rien. »

Sa voix était faible. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait lui paraître bien étrange comme ça, assise sur le divan sans rien faire d'autre. Elle força alors un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'Enji se retrouva face à elle.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? s'obligea-t-elle à lui demander. Tu n'as pas eu trop de travail ? »

Enji se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans lui répondre. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais, comme d'habitude, il n'allait pas en parler avec elle.

« Il y a des restes du repas dans le frigo si tu veux.

— Très bien. »

Mais Enji ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il continua de la fixer, avec son regard dur. Rei se sentit mal à l'aise. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Il ne pouvait pas déjà savoir pour sa grossesse, c'était impossible...

« Tu es pâle. »

Ce n'était qu'une constatation, dite sur son habituel ton grincheux. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, mais il l'avait remarqué malgré tout.

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle attendit alors, douloureusement, que son mari lui lance une phrase blessante. Après tout, selon lui, elle ne faisait rien de ses journées. Elle n'avait donc pas à être fatiguée. Mais Enji se contenta d'acquiescer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la comprendre pour une fois. Ces dernières semaines avaient été tellement épuisantes...

« J'ai eu l'hôpital au téléphone, lui révéla-t-il alors. Touya peut sortir demain. »

Rei fut soulagée en entendant ses mots. Enfin, son fils ainé allait pouvoir revenir à la maison...

« Par contre, il ne faut plus qu'il utilise son alter. Tu devras le lui expliquer. »

Rei observa Enji un instant. Ne plus utiliser son alter ? Alors, ça signifiait qu'Enji abandonnait définitivement l'idée que Touya ne devienne un héros. C'était sans doute une bonne nouvelle... Même si elle ne savait pas comment Touya allait le prendre.

« Je le ferais. »

Enji hocha la tête et finit par s'éloigner, sans ajouter d'autres mots. Il s'en alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son repas, malgré l'heure tardive. Rei se leva à son tour et partit le rejoindre à pas lents. Elle hésitait toujours sur la décision à prendre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le lui cacher bien longtemps. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de le voir venir se glisser à nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle ne souhaitait pas sentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle ne tenait pas à savoir s'il était capable de la forcer si elle lui disait non. Elle était tellement fatiguée de tout ça. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, aucune solution à l'horizon.

Enfin... sauf peut-être une : celle de mettre les voiles avec ses enfants. Mais cette idée... cette idée n'était qu'un pur fantasme, elle le savait bien. Si elle essayait de partir sans rien dire, elle se ferait piéger à tous les coups. Enji la retrouverait forcément. Il n'était pas le numéro deux des héros pour rien. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle subvenir aux besoins de trois ou quatre enfants sans aucune qualification ni expérience professionnelle ? Ses parents ne lui viendraient pas en aide. Elle était seule. Enfin non... Elle avait Enji. Il était devenu, malheureusement, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Si elle se le mettait à dos en tentant de fuir, elle prendrait beaucoup trop de risques. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Aucune association ne la prendrait au sérieux. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de la négligence de son mari, encore moins de sa maltraitance. Et Enji... Enji serait tellement furieux. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer sa colère encore une fois. Elle n'avait donc d'autres choix que de faire avec...

Enji n'était pas toujours méchant, après tout. Peut-être avait-elle ses torts dans cette histoire elle aussi. C'était ce que sous-entendait sans cesse sa mère quand elle lui en parlait... Etait-ce vrai ? Rei se sentait perdue. Certains jours, elle ne savait plus qui croire, elle y compris. Si Enji et elle essayaient tous les deux, ils pouvaient bien s'entendre, non ? Leurs premières années de mariage n'avaient pas été si horribles que ça, c'était que c'était possible. Et si Rei lui donnait enfin ce qu'il voulait, Enji serait forcément de meilleure humeur... Lorsqu'il aurait son véritable héritier, peut-être saurait-il mieux gérer sa frustration. Il pourrait alors redevenir un mari et un père pour ses autres enfants. Ce n'était pas impossible. Il était en colère parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait après toutes ces années. Avec le recul, il s'était montré plutôt patient, non ? Il suffisait donc qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse pour qu'il se calme, pour qu'il espère à nouveau...

Mais si ça lui paraissait si évident, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Enji ? Elle ne pouvait que rester silencieuse, tout en le regardant réchauffer son repas.

Se sentant observé, Enji se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard critique.

« Tu es de plus en plus pâle, Rei. Va te coucher. »

Rei hésita. Elle devait lui parler. Pourtant, ses mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse encore. Elle se sentait tellement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait... Alors, elle ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement. Son mari lui offrait une porte de sortie et elle ne se sentait pas la force de résister contre son envie de fuir la réalité.

« Bonne nuit Enji. »

Elle s'éloigna alors en direction de sa chambre. Elle savait bien que son problème ne se réglerait pas par magie, qu'elle serait toujours autant enceinte le lendemain. Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'octroyer quelques jours de répit... Elle en avait tellement besoin pour décider si oui ou non elle prenait le risque de poursuivre cette grossesse... Elle avait repassé tous les arguments possibles dans sa tête, mais dans le fond... elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de revivre tout ça encore une fois... Voir à nouveau Enji observer son enfant comme une arme, sans aucune once paternelle dans le regard, puis le négliger et le traiter comme un déchet s'il ne lui convenait pas ou bien le forcer à subir un entrainement beaucoup trop intensif si son alter se montrait intéressant... Pour l'instant, ça lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces... Mais ses autres alternatives l'effrayaient également. Elle se sentait tellement démunie... Quel était le meilleur choix à faire pour elle, mais surtout pour ses enfants ? Ce n'était pas si simple... Si elle partait et qu'elle se plantait... Si Enji parvenait à la retrouver et à récupérer la garde de ses enfants, elle ne serait plus là pour les protéger. Mais saurait-elle réellement lui tenir tête s'il blessait à nouveau l'un de ses enfants ? Etait-elle injuste de penser comme ça ? Après tout, ce n'était pas Enji qui avait brûlé Touya, mais il aurait dû... il aurait dû le protéger, ne pas le pousser autant. C'était son rôle aussi !

Rei se sentit prise de vertige. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Aucune de ses options ne lui paraissait la bonne... Elle était épuisée... Elle se changea alors rapidement, avant de s'effondrer dans le lit. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir à la décision qu'elle allait bientôt devoir prendre, mais cette nuit... juste cette nuit... elle voulait sombrer dans l'inconscience et tout oublier...

* * *

Quitter quelqu'un qui nous fait du mal n'est malheureusement pas toujours facile. Il y a ce que l'on devrait faire et ce que l'on peut faire. Ne blâmons pas les victimes, tâchons de leur venir en aide et de les soutenir pour libérer leurs paroles.

Merci de m'avoir lue


End file.
